Hand-held power tools, for example, power hammers, drills and saws are typically powered by an electric motor. Such powered tools may alternately be powered by pneumatic motors. The motors generate vibrations and frequently some tools, for example cutting tools such as saws, may generate vibrations as well. The vibrations from the tools and motors of power tools migrate toward the handles and cause fatigue as well as interference with the control of the power tool.
Attempts have been made to minimize the effect of vibration by, for example, providing padded handles or other low cost devices to dampen some of the vibrations. The use of a padded handle may not be effective in reducing the vibration to a sufficient level to minimize fatigue of an operator. There is, thus, a need to find a solution to a problem that is cost effective and also conforms to new regulations. Such new regulations exist, for example, in the European Union.
Further, the use of a vibration isolation system that provides the operator lateral stability and torsion control over the tool when shear and compression loads are present is desirable.